


The geeek always wins.

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Hermione's not a fool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine on her birthday (she's not on here). I'm sorry I couldn't do Harley Quinn, but I don't know how to write her. I tried Marvel and also tried the person you remind me of. Happy Birthday Sweetie.

Hermione hated being called a ‘geek’. She was a ‘know-all’, a ‘smarty-pants’, even a ‘nerd’, but never a ‘geek’. She accepted that she knew it all, that even her pants were smarter than most other people, and that she knew things that others didn’t (i.e. she was a nerd), but a geek was a step too far. But a geek was what those other writers were, Skeeter (and her unbelievable pseudonym. J K Rowling, really?) and the people who wrote fan fiction (Gah!)

Hermione knew her friends. She knew Harry would never be with a Death Eater. Might as well say Ron would marry Ginny! As if!

The main problem was that Hermione could see herself being labelled one of those geeks. Why? Because she knew her friend.

He would be accepting, even though he shouldn’t; and forgiving, whether it was deserved or not. Most of all Harry would help anyone, and Ron would support him. That was who they were.

But Skeeter/Rowling had got it wrong. Harry loved Ginny. Everyone could see that. The only issue was whether Ginny loved Harry? But she always had, and who couldn’t? He always put himself first.

But, then again, Ginny was as protective. She needed to help others. Maybe they weren’t so brilliantly matched.

Even so, Harry put himself first. He would never turn against anyone. But what about others? Did she necessarily disbelieve everything that Skeeter and her fans had said?  
No!

Harry had never had a chance to make up his own mind. Dumbledore had always done it for him. Even to the stage where he had to die.

But Harry had survived.

The only charm left to control him would be one of Rita Skeeter’s. Yet reading through all of it Hermione couldn’t see a single charm that existed.

Maybe Rita was right. Maybe Harry needed time. Maybe he should be left alone to find his own way.

Maybe Hermione was a geeky fan girl, as much as she didn’t want to be.


End file.
